tamaki's addmitance
by tachiri2617
Summary: tamaki's third year at ouran has come to an end, and he finally decideds to tell haruhi his feelings for her. will she accept them? return them? or maybe even... tamaxharuhi


o.k so i've had this sceen stuck in my head forever now so i'd thought i post it to get an idea what people think of it. this would actually be a later chaper in a possible fic for later, so don't juge on spelling, grammar, or anything such as that. this is a rough draft, that i just jotted down and didn't bother to go over again.

other then that enjoy.

Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN HOST CLUB

Kyoya sat at his desk typeing away about the finalizations of the graudation. the party they had was juat finished and huni and mori were sitting at a table eating cake, just like old times, as the twins sat and waited impatiently.

"haa... what's taking them so long?" hikaru grumbled passing his fingers through his black hair. kaoru leaned on the opposit side of the couch and looked at him slighly.

"give them time hikaru, you know it's about time that my lord told haruhi."

"but how long does it take for him to walk her to the gate? he should of been back by now."

"ehh? your just jelous because she turned you down last year."

"humph. no i'm not! i'm just bored sitting here waiting."

kyoya smirked. he had know as well as kaoru that hikaru has been acting as over portective of haruhi after that. he must be compensating for the fact he can't be more then friends by acting like a big brother. kaoru as well, but more of the type to listen to and ask advice for.

"don't worry, tama-chan will be back soon." huni smiled chreefully and he took another bite of his strawberry cake. "then we can all have cake together."

kyoya turned to look out the window.to the setting sun. wondering what was taking him. even if things did go well. it shouldn't have taken this long.

suddenly the door opend and the king stepped in. tamaki's head was down so they couldn't see his face. the all looked to him and it was hikaru that borke the silence.

"so how'd it go?" he turned up his nose and leaned back againt the couch. not going to be surprised at the awnser. he had know that haruhi was going to accep-

"she turned me down." tamaki smiled lifting up his head his face was fulshed and tears were begining to poke out his eyes. if they all hadn't known better he had looked like he was crying for joy. but they all knew it was just a cover

"WHAT!" Huni and the twins dropped their jaws in shock. mori also wore his version of confusion on his face.kyoya had stopped typeing and looked over wide eyed

about 10 minuets erlier.

tamaki had convinced haruhi to take a different route to the gate, seeing as she had refused for him to have his driver let him escort her home. he had lead her to one of the gardens, and had stopped to look at the flowers.

"sempai, why did you bring me here?" haruhi looked arouond. the fountain was beautiful as always and as well as the garden, she should be getting home to fix dinner. her father was probably going to act like he was starving when she walked through the door like he always did when she came home later.

suddenly she felt tamaki's arms around her. she blushed softly because although it had happen increseantly sence she has joind the host club, she was still not use to it. "I may not be able to see you much anymore." tamaki said quietly. the joy that had been in his voice vanished. "now that i'm done with high school i'll be going to a university and studing to take over for the family and may not be able to some back." he then pulled away slightly and held haruhi's chin with his thumb and index finger. looking into her bright brown eyes as they cought the sun just right. "you really are quite cute..."

"sempi"

he smiled, "please call me tamaki." he asked. not in his overzelous tone that reaked of vanity, but in a serious and requesting tone. then he slowly leaned in. how could he have been so foolish as to think of her as a daughter, he thought as he slowly approched her lips.

"tamaki." haruhi intrupted tamaki a mear inch from her. his eyes widened and he drew away from her just enough to look at her.

"your hurting my neck." she groned. her neck was at a uncomfortably odd upward angle and it was beginning to hurt. it was more then likely going to be sore tonight makeing it hard to sleep and make it ach till moring if he didn't let go.

tamaki tried to hold in a laugh then let haruhi go backing away as he held his gut. he laughted so har that it appeared that tears were forming at his eyes. "sorry sorry, but as a father i wanted another close look at my daughter before i left." he then straighten up and grabbed her hand and begain to drag her towards the front gate, still smileing a fake smile that made haruhi wonder about it's reasons.

"but ,tamaki, this won't be the last time we see each other." haruhi had cought up and was now walking side by side with him and had let go of his hand now because of it. he turned to her as they continued to walk. "you may be busy with school, and business, but we'll be able to meet once in a while. i'm sure of it." haruhi smiled. "it may not be for a long time, but we'll see each other again."

"again tamaki laughed "soo soo, i guess your right. his energy returned and then begain to go on about how he'd scedule enough time to come by once a day to chek up on her. his had a right to as her father with haruhi telling him that he didn't have to bother about it that much.

finally they arrived at the gate and haruhi bowed good bye and left for home. not giving the smileing tamaki a second glance. once haruhi was out of sight tamaki begain to head back to the third floor music room. his pace slow and head down he was no longer holding his fake smile and his eyes were fluded with dispare.

Haruhi may not of relised what he was trying to do, that is why he found it so adorablly funny, but her unable to relise it just proved even more that she did not feel the same.

As expected her father nearly talked her to the ground as she came through the door, complaning that he was hungry. once she had finished, telling off her father off about how he can cook if he was that hungry only to get replies of wanting her wonderful food more., they sat down to eat. her father ate with gusto, asking for seconds then thirds, and she slowly ate. her mind slightly elsewhere.

what was tamaki talking about. he seemed so serious. it wasn't like they would never see each other again. and what was with him grabbing her like that?

these thoughts, and many like them continued to trail through her mind as she rubbed the back of her neck.

o.k so i ended it badly, and yes it does look like she turned him down. but has she? well i'll let you know when i decide to write the rest of the fic, but untill then you can come up with your own happy ending for these two. also if your wondering about hikarus hair it's from later in the manga so sorry about the unwanted spoiler for those that got upset. i won't give why he did it though. for that your going to have to read for yourself

http://anip. has scans of all the current manga and then some. as well as other series, but i'm still waiting for them to update host club.


End file.
